Insects in Space
by MovinTarget666
Summary: Unicron is Bored and instead of deciding to kill the transformers goes for a walk, metaphorically speaking


Insects in Space

Unicron was bored. He had been for millions of years, waiting for the little sparkplugs on Primus' back to do something interesting. It did not help his mood that the little 'bots spoke in a language that just grated on his audio receptors. It was like listening to a thousand tiny voices screaming at him.

And frankly he was tired of all of the peace!

There was never conflict on Primus, and they were machines! Primus made them so that he had a source of entertainment, now he had worshippers. The only decent combat had lasted measly millennia before the leaders left the planet for some reason. Now the transformers were at piece and sang platitudes of praise to Primus all the damn time.

Primus had become so snotty and stuck up that Unicron thought of killing his elder brother just to stop his gloating! But that would be too much effort really, trying to destroy the first transformer. So Unicron decided to just leave the system and try striking out on its own. It was with shock, awe, and fear that the transformers on Primus, or as he liked to be called while in planet mode: Cybertron, watched their moon grow immense thrusters and begin leaving the system. They watched as it grew smaller and smaller in their optics before turning back to their daily lives and promptly put it as a Deceptecon prank.

-About a thousand years later-

Unicron was bored again; he had been travelling the black of space for so long it had become monotonous and boring. He had cut off his thrusters at least five centuries ago so he was just spiraling and drifting along to wherever he was going. And it was boring.

Spotting a small spiral galaxy nearby, he went to see if there was anything interesting to do. He was so engrossed in the galaxy itself and the interesting things it might hold that he failed to see the little bugs asleep on the outside of the galaxy.

The Reapers had been in existence for close to a million years, and had been asleep for close to fifty thousand, waking up was not an easy thing to do for them. So when their external sensors detected an immense object hurtling towards them they had to forgo many checks to activate and get out of the way. Even so, many of them failed to activate on time and were splattered against the immense mechanical planetoid.

Unicron stopped moving and used his external optics to see what was happening around him, strange little bug machines were surrounding him. Curious as to what the little bots wanted he sent a binary message of greeting. When he received a response message it said, "We are the harbinger of your destruction! Surrender and be destroyed."

Unicron was unsure how to respond to such a strange form of greeting and did not have time to articulate a response. The little bug things shot strange blasts of magma at him, scorching his surface. Not one to let a challenge go unanswered he decided he might as well change form, after all it had been centuries since he had a chance to stretch his leg suspension.

The insect robots stopped there attack and seemed to watch in awe as the planetoid transformed into a humanoid machine larger than any recorded in the Milky Way galaxy. The being that stood taller than any seen before cast its red eyes down upon the insect machines and kicked.

-In the Citadel, Minutes After Saren activates the Citadel Relay-

"Its over Shepard, you lost!" Saren Arterius, former SPECTRE yelled at the human hiding somewhere in the room.

Commander Jane Shepard, current SPECTRE, stands behind a pillar with her pistol drawn waiting for a moment to strike.

Garrus Vakarian, former C-Sec officer, crouches behind a fallen tree... a fallen tree on a space station that is really a giant Mass Relay.

Urdnot Wrex, former mercenary, tries ineffectively to hide behind a bench… he has been shot in the ass several times by this point.

Ashley Williams, current Alliance marine, crouches behind the same tree as Garrus… still on a space station.

Liara T'soni, former archeologist current love monkey of Commander Shepard, crouches just out of sight on the stairs… the same stairs that they all loved because the stairs were faster than any elevator they had ever been on.

Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya, current Pilgrim-ey of the Migrant Fleet, hides behind the large bulk of Urdnot Wrex while silently trying to wirelessly access the citadel extranet.

Sheppard was about to shout back a witty reply when the entirety of space and time around them seemed to shift. Taking a quick peek out from cover, he saw that Saren had turned his back and was looking out the window. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Shepard exits cover fully and shoots the distracted Turian in the head. His brains splattered all over the console and he crumpled to the floor.

Calling for his teammates, he hurried up to the console, "Tali get those arms open!"

"On it Shepard!" She told him, beginning to override the arm lock. The arms slowly began to open, and the team looked out the large window. What they saw chilled them to the bone.

They watched as a giant Biotic field grew just outside the base of the presidium. It grew to the size of a Gas Giant before finally dissipating. In its place was one of the strangest things any of them had ever seen, a giant robot was putting the smack-down on the Reapers. In fact it wasn't even a smack-down, the robot had what amounted to a fly-swatter the size of the Citadel and it was waving it through the Nebula at the Reapers.

The Giant Robot looked like a great orange devil from human mythology. The Normandy ground team could only watch in utter fascination as the great orange beast slowly decimated the greatest threat to the galaxy.

As the last of the Reapers was destroyed the general Comm sounded and Joker could be heard by even the Geth, "Did everybody else see that, or did somebody slim me caffeine again?"

-Several seconds after killing the Reapers-

Unicron was happy. He had just made a memory that would last him a good million years before he got bored again. So with a contented sigh that shook the nebula, he shifted back into his planetoid form. It should be noted that he did not bother to move from where he was.

AN: this was just a thought I had after reading another fanfic I can't remember the name of.


End file.
